


Aquí no pasó nada

by pasivagresiva



Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [6]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Todo va mal en la vida amorosa de Akira y Takashima, ¿qué tanto más puede empeorar si deciden iniciar un pequeño experimento entre ambos?
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836
Kudos: 2





	Aquí no pasó nada

Era el peor escenario de San Valentín.

Akira había terminado con Takayuki, después de unos complicados meses de relación a distancia tras una oferta laboral en el extranjero para este último. La pareja se había dado cuenta, de que las cosas no resultarían de tal forma para ninguno de los dos, por lo que decidieron cortar por lo sano, poniendo fin a su noviazgo de casi cinco años.

En lo que respectaba a Takashima, descubrió en el teléfono de su novio Yuu, algunos mensajes comprometedores con un tal Yutaka. Con el tiempo ーy la ayuda de Akira como el mejor espía que conocíaー, descubrió que Yutaka era un ex de Yuu, con quien nunca había cortado del todo contacto. Los mensajes sugerían que se habían reunido en más de una ocasión durante su ausencia. El castaño claro no necesitaba más pruebas para, muy a su pesar, patearlo. Aún cuando, si no fuera por aquello, todo habría marchado de maravilla entre ambos.

Sin embargo, y como su mejor amigo le había dicho: _"Quien te lo hace una vez, puede volver a hacerlo"_. Y no se refería a hacer el amor, por supuesto. Takashima no quiso arriesgarse a que Yuu volviera a verle la cara, por lo que cortó de manera definitiva con el moreno, bloqueando su número y perfil de todas las redes sociales que poseía.

El dúo de mejores amigos se encontraba en casa de Takashima, un día domingo, sin mayor panorama que hacer una maratón de Tarantino mientras compartían un porro.

Los ojos de ambos casi se habían esfumado de sus rostros.

ーEsto apesta ーdijo el más alto, prácticamente derretido en el sillón.

ーSi sé que no es de la mejor calidad, pero es todo lo que me vendieron esta vezーse defendió el rubio, dándole una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

ーNo, tarado. Esto apesta. San Valentín, las parejas felices, los chocolates... Y el eterno consumismo al que somos impulsados a diario mediante los medios de comunicación masivos.

Akira miró de reojo a Takashima, quien no había despegado la vista del televisor, aún para mandarse semejante comentario.

ー¿Ya te pegó?

ーHace bastante.

Nuevamente, silencio. Lo único que se oía en esa tranquila tarde del fin de semana previo al Día de los Enamorados eran los exagerados efectos de sonido de katanas rebanando brazos y sangre saliendo a chorros.

ーJamás me lo hubiese esperado de Yuu ーdijo de pronto.

ーYo sí. El tipo hasta le echaba el ojo a Ruki.

ー¿Qué?

ー¿Qué de qué?

Takashima prefirió no preguntar más al respecto. De cualquier forma, su relación con Yuu había terminado, y lo que pudiera enterarse en el camino, sólo sería más nocivo para el cariño que aún le tenía. A pesar del engaño, los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos no se olvidaban de un día para otro. Pero nadie puede vivir de meros recuerdos.

Mucho podría despotricar y criticar a la sociedad con sus festejos importados y superfluos, basados en la idea de que, según cuántos regalos o dinero invierta tu pareja en ti, significaba cuánto te amaba. Takashima no creía en aquellas lógicas, pues él mismo era una persona sumamente sencilla cuando de dar y recibir se trataba.

Lo único que pedía, era que le respetaran y amaran de igual forma. Si el otro no podía con algo tan simple, definitivamente no era una persona apta para estar a su lado.

Por lo mismo, Yuu tuvo que salir de su vida.

La hierba ya le había comenzado a hacer efecto hace varios minutos ーu horas, el joven había perdido la noción del tiempoー y no quería comenzar a malviajarse con pensamientos deprimentes. Sin embargo, no engañaba a nadie. Iba a ser la primera vez que pasara San Valentín acompañado y todo se fue por el caño.

ーOye, Shima...

ー¿Hmm?

ーCreo que tengo una idea.

Takashima tomó lo poco y nada que quedaba del cigarrillo que el rubio había armado y aspiró con fuerza. Terminó con la garganta seca y adolorida por la quemadura.

ーNo voy a gritarle de nuevo al señor del puesto de churros desde el balcón para preguntarle si hace delivery ーaclaró su garganta y tosió varias veces.

ー¡No, no es eso! ーel rubio se volteó y enderezó en el sillón, mirándolo de frente con sus diminutos ojos de asiático voladoー Nos conocemos desde hace más de quince años. Sabemos muy bien lo que nos gusta o detestamos ¡Somos el Valentín ideal para el otro!

Afortunadamente el porro se había consumido por completo, o el castaño claro seguro se hubiese ahogado de la sorpresa por aquella propuesta de su mejor amigo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—No digo que seamos novios —explicó mejor— Te conozco tanto que no me puedo imaginar más de una semana contigo de esa forma.

—Gracias —abrió los ojos un poco más, sarcástico. Le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa en lata.

—De nada —respondió con una sonrisa, prosiguiendo con su propuesta— Pues, eso. Como San Valentín celebra tanto el amor como la amistad, ¿no estaría genial transformarnos en amigos con derechos? Sólo hasta que San Valentín termine.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —se acomodó en el sofá para mirarlo mejor— ¿Estás diciendo que en vista de lo miserables que somos en este preciso momento, nos transformemos en algo más que amigos?

—Sólo hasta el jueves.

Takashima se quedó pensando. Tal vez fuera su estado, o tal vez fuera su desesperanza por el quiebre con Yuu. Fuera cual fuera la razón, lo consideró realmente. Sólo necesitaba saber qué implicaba que fueran "amigos con derechos".

—¿Y qué haríamos como amigos con derechos?

—Lo que nos nazca. Dejemos que fluya.

—Akira, sueles tener ideas estúpidas... —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y lo miró, asombrado por tanto disparate— Pero esta superó a todas las demás... Y estoy tan drogado, y solo, que voy a aceptar.

—Mañana puedes estar drogado, y acompañado —guiñó el ojo de forma exagerada, sonriéndole— ¿Qué mejor?

El par llegó a un acuerdo, por supuesto, con ciertas condiciones:

> 1\. Bajo ninguna circunstancia harían algo que el otro no quisiera.  
> 2\. Las muestras de afecto en publico debían ser recatadas, para así no levantar demasiadas sospechas.  
> 3\. Nada de apodos ridículos.

Finalmente, y la más importante de todas:

> 4\. No enamorarse.

El último punto para ambos era más un anexo que una regla verdaderamente necesaria, pues estaban tan seguros de sus sentimientos como mejores amigos, que dudaban que llegara a ocurrir. Pero, por si las dudas, la anotaron de todos modos.

El día lunes, Takashima y Akira fueron por unas copas. Se emborracharon al son de la música y hasta se animaron a entrar a la pista de baile juntos. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno bailando, pero la pasaron tan bien, que las miradas divertidas y comentarios burlescos de las demás personas, se los llevó el viento.

Para ser un primer intento, estuvo bastante bien. Algunas miradas cómplices y hasta caricias en el dorso de la mano ajena mientras bebían en la barra. Akira pensaba que la forma en que Takashima hacia bailar sus cabellos en la pista, era hipotizante. Mientras que a Takashima le gustaba cómo las mejillas de Akira resaltaban en todo su rostro por lo rojo que este se encontraba tras haberse sacudido tanto hace unos minutos.

El martes, fueron al cine. Akira tenía guardados varios cupones de descuento que pretendía usar cuando él y Takayuki volvieran a verse. No obstante, aquello nunca ocurrió y si no los usaba pronto, los perdería.

Atiborraron sus brazos de palomitas, gaseosas, nachos con queso y demás golosinas que para el final de los trailers de otras películas, quedaba aproximadamente la mitad.

Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Akira había ido al cine con Takayuki, por lo que fue el primero en, tímidamente, acercarse un poco a Takashima. Le habló en el oído, tomando por sorpresa al más alto y haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento.

—Shima, voy a tomarte la mano —susurró.

—Sólo hazlo, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

—¿No te molesta?

—No, hazlo.

Akira encajó sus dedos entre los de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había hecho en los más de quince años de amistad que llevaban juntos y no se sintió para nada incómodo. Es más, le agradó que, en comparación a la mano de su ex novio, la de Takashima fuera tan cálida como la suya.

La película avanzaba, las manos de los chicos seguían tomadas. Akira propinaba delicadas caricias con su pulgar en la mano contraria, y Takashima había ladeado su cabeza lo suficiente como para apoyarla en el hombro de Akira. La tarde estuvo llena de risas y una intimidad tan cómoda y natural que ambos terminaron algo apenados cuando tuvieron que marcharse cada uno a su casa para cumplir con su jornada laboral del día siguiente.

El tercer día, y el anterior a San Valentín, Takashima propuso a Akira que fueran de paseo por el parque. Los dos jóvenes se recostaron en una manta sobre el césped, mientras miraban las nubes pasar. El parque se encontraba tranquilo a mitad de semana. Sólo algunas risas de niños, el sonido de las aves cantando o el lejano ladrido de un perro jugando con su dueño, era lo que se escuchaba.

Un camión de helados aparcado a pocos metros, llamó la atención de Akira. El rubio se puso de pie, y fue a comprar una paleta para cada uno. En lo que se ausentaba, Takashima observaba aquellos gestos típicos en él que conocía de memoria, pero que ahora se le hacían sumamente adorables. Tal vez por la connotación que estaban teniendo sus salidas.

Akira se daba palmadas en los muslos, esperando el cambio y lo que había comprado. Era como un baterista con sus manos inquietas. Recibió las dos bolsitas con paletas en su interior y volvió con Takashima. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa a medida que el rubio se iba acercando más y más.

—Uno de sandía para ti... —entregó su helado al más alto y se sentó a su lado.

—Y un _Gari Gari-kun_ para ti —continuó Takashima cuando se percató del envoltorio azul que Akira tenía entre sus manos— Esto me trae demasiados recuerdos.

—También a mí.

Con risas dibujadas en sus labios, mejillas y ojos, los dos jóvenes se entretuvieron el resto de la tarde rememorando los tiempos en que ambos eran estudiantes. Aquellos días simples y felices, donde lo peor que podía ocurrirte era que tu madre te reprendiera por una mala calificación, o que la persona que te gustara, rechazara tus sentimientos.

El mundo adulto era mucho más cruel, aburrido y monótono. Como si tan pronto salieras de la preparatoria, todo comenzara poco a poco a perder su color, transformándose así en una película en escala de grises y, finalmente, blanco y negro y muda.

Cada vez era más difícil confiar en los demás, y cada vez era más difícil hablar de tus sentimientos.

Takashima y Akira sabían que hasta ese momento, no habían hecho demasiadas cosas fuera de lo normal, habiendo tomado la decisión de ser "amigos con derechos". 

—Akira...

—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando.

Habían terminados sus paletas de helado hace un rato, y después de que la nostálgica conversación hubiese acabado, se quedaron pensativos y silentes. Las relaciones de amistad muchas veces no permiten sincerarse de la manera apropiada, por temor a herir a la otra persona, o simplemente, por no saber cómo hacerlo. Mucho más si se trataba de dos chicos. Akira y Takashima habían sido amigos durante años y nunca se habían sentado a conversar sobre lo que sentían a profundidad.

—Dijimos que dejaríamos que las cosas fluyeran, ¿no es así?

—Tienes razón —afirmó el rubio, jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

—Intentémoslo —dijo de pronto el castaño claro, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, pero a la vez, curioso de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Se puso de pie, invitando a Akira a hacer lo mismo. El chico, como tantas otras veces cuando adolescentes, le siguió la corriente. Akira confiaba plenamente en Takashima y sabía que nunca haría nada que le incomodara. Sin embargo, se sentía nervioso. Tenía algunas ideas de a qué se refería Takashima cuando hablaba de "intentarlo".

Cuando iban llegando a la estación de metro, Takashima se detuvo para mirar a Akira de frente.

—¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

Al rubio le tomó algunos momentos reaccionar. No había mucha gente en la estación, por lo que Takashima aprovechó la instancia para tomar los dedos siempre nerviosos de su mejor amigo, acariciándolos y dándole a entender de que todo estaría bien entre ambos.

Akira enseñó sus dientes y Takashima lo hizo de vuelta. 

Entraron al departamento nuevamente entre frases de cortesía y ofrecimientos hospitalarios de parte del dueño de casa. "¿Tienes hambre?", "¿Estás cansado?", "¿Quieres algo para beber?".

La hora de dormir se acercaba y Takashima se encontraba preparando un sándwich para él y otro para Akira en la cocina. Le tomó por sorpresa, como siempre. Sintió un abrazo por la espalda y de inmediato, dejó el cuchillo con el que untaba queso sobre el pan. Aguantó la respiración, en su cabeza no había una, ni tres, sino cientos de posibles acciones a realizar.

En la cabeza de Akira sólo cabían dos pensamientos: "Lo extraño tanto" y "Perdón por arrastrarte a esto, Shima". Pero no se detuvo. Esperó a que el más alto se volteara, y una vez lo tuvo de frente, se lanzó a sus labios para besarlos con deseo. Uno prudente y lento, que hicieron que Takashima tuviera que acomodarse a semejante ritmo que le recordaba a los besos con los que Yuu le despertaba por las mañanas. 

Akira le tomó las manos y lo hizo quedar contra la mesada.

—Aquí no —el dueño del departamento habló, y Akira no iba a seguirle la contraria. No era su estilo ser descortés en casa ajenas.

Takashima le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta su recámara. Empujó a su mejor amigo contra la cama y se quitó la camiseta. Sentía la sangre volver a hervirle. Casi podía reemplazar el nervioso rostro que tenía al frente, por la siempre desafiante y provocativa expresión de Yuu. Y eso hizo cuando se sentó sobre la cintura de Akira para quitarle su camisa. Necesitaba el calor que otro pecho desnudo y palpitante le entregaba. 

Las manos de Akira abrazaron la espalda de Takashima, mientras sus labios se besaban de manera torpe, al conocerse por primera vez. 

En un punto, tal vez cuando la anatomía de ambos comenzó a reaccionar a la excitación que los roces producían, se detuvieron. Los dos se miraron frente a frente, de torsos desnudos y cabellos despeinados.

No estaba bien.

—Estás pensando en él, ¿no es así?

Akira asintió y se mordió el labio, avergonzado de que su amigo le hiciera admitir algo como tal.

—¿Qué hay de ti? 

Se apoyó en sus codos y Takashima se dejó caer a un lado suyo sobre la cama, dando un largo suspiro.

—También.

—Estamos jodidos.

Akira rió y contagió a su mejor amigo. Se quedaron un rato así, desenmarañando un poco el enredo de cables en la cabeza de cada uno. Los quiebres se sentían frescos, y definitivamente, tener sexo entre ellos, era como poner una curita a un corte que necesitaba sutura. Pero eso último tomaría tiempo, y ambos debían respetarlo.

Terminaron por volver a la cocina para comer un sándwich y así no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío. Takashima le prestó a Akira uno de sus pijamas y durmieron juntos después de una larga charla que se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ninguno mencionó lo que acababan de hacer, o, más bien, lo que casi hacen. Sólo hablaron de Yuu y Takayuki. Al principio parecía una pésima idea, pero era primera vez que ambos se permitieron hacerlo tan abiertamente con otra persona y de frente.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron y por el resto del día, volvieron a lo mismo que el domingo pasado cuando Akira tuvo la _fantástica_ idea de convertirse en el Valentín del otro. 

Nuevamente, Tarantino. Esta vez, con "Bastardos Sin Gloria".

—Volvimos donde mismo.

—Como siempre tuvo que ser —el rubio bebió de su botella de cerveza—. Shima, ¿puedo decirte algo? Pero no te enojes, ¿vale?

—No puedo prometerte eso.

—Bueno. Besas terrible.

—Y tú no sabes qué hacer con tus manos cuando te besan.

Ambos volvieron a reír, mirándose el uno al otro. Al menos, podían estar de acuerdo en que como mejores amigos, estaban perfecto.

—Aquí no paso nada —dijeron ambos, y se entregaron a una tarde de sabotajes al imperio nazi.


End file.
